Spinning Cut
Spinning Cut (スピニングカット, Supiningu Katto) is a block hissatsu technique. Game Description Inazuma Eleven *''"Roundhouse opponents off the ball with the power of the shockwave."'' Users Anime only= *'Kurimatsu Teppei' Inazuma Eleven= *'Kiuchi Tsutomu' *'Ikui Shouji' *'Yamane You' *'Nishigaki Mamoru' *'Ichinose Kazuya' *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Himejima Kiwamu' *'Narukami Kenya' *'Genda Koujirou' *'Ika Michiyuki' *'Uosumi Takuto' *'Mamorino Yuuichi' *'Ishii Seiki' *'Yoneyama Uehito' *'Amai Kazuya' *'Imagawa' *'Kazakiri' *'Takasugi' *'Kamimura Kirito' *'Ikari Gengorou' *'Dan' *'Fukiishi' *'Nihei' *'Tokui' *'Karuizawa' *'Iwanaga' *'Mitsuba' *'Mikio' *'Watanabe' *'Ogura' *'Hatoyama' *'Koshiki' *'Tabimoto' *'Niigata' *'Tsukazaki' *'Souno' *'Inkan' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Kiuchi Tsutomu' *'Yamane You' *'Kokona' *'Atena Tomo' *'Himejima Kiwamu' *'Mukata Tsutomu' *'Narukami Kenya' *'Tsunami Jousuke' *'Ika Michiyuki' *'Suzaku' *'Toba Ren' *'Miyasaka Ryou' *'Sekiyan' *'Katakura Jion' *'Nishigaki Mamoru' *'Uosumi Takuto' *'Hide' *'Mitsumune Dan' *'Ikui Shouji' *'Amai Kazuya' *'Kamimura Kirito' *'Ishii Seiki' *'Mamorino Yuuichi' *'Reizen' *'Wakui' *'Ikari Gengorou' (Raimon OB form) *'Mukuo' *'Yoneyama Uehito' *'Higasa' *'Kawasemi' *'Nishikawa' *'Ramoto' *'Nitta' *'Katayama' *'Rendai' *'Caprico' *'Oooka' *'Nano' *'Kuwagata' *'Rokuta' *'Igashira' *'Makiba' *'Ari' *'Okinawa' *'Mazume' *'Ayumu' *'Ujima' *'Okinoshima Sou' *'Morihisa' *'Sunago' *'Gurei' *'Gum' *'Hatoyama' *'Kusabe' *'Ooba' *'Kusunoki' *'Ooigawa' *'Yuge' *'Shou' *'Hamasaki' *'Gyaraku' *'Mochikoo' *'Chouno' *'Mamiya' *'Suetake' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Ikui Shouji' *'Yamane You' *'Okinoshima Sou' *'Mamorino Yuuichi' *'Ishii Seiki' *'Atena Tomo' *'Ikumi' *'Nishigaki Mamoru' *'Kidou Yuuto' (Raimon form) *'Himejima Kiwamu' *'Mukata Tsutomu' *'Cancer' *'Eddie Howard' *'Eddie Ripper' *'Toba Ren' *'Uosumi Takuto' *'Bruce Marlin' *'Shine Beach' *'Hazekura' *'Hide' *'Esteban Carlos' *'Kurobe Ritsuki' *'Jikuwa Ryou' *'Amai Kazuya' *'Reizen' *'Kamimura Kirito' (Young form) *'Mukuo' *'Caprico' *'Rokuta' *'Igashira' *'Ari' *'Okinawa' *'Ayumu' *'Ujima' *'Matsushita' *'Sunago' *'Gum' *'Ooba' *'Kusunoki' *'Shou' *'Hamasaki' *'Chouno' *'Mamiya' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Mukata Tsutomu' *'Xeno Volf' *'Kurosaki Makoto' *'Garira Zabu' *'Kage 5' *'Daikko Buuka' *'Deio Geki' *'Hachisuka Tadatora' *'Yuge Noboru' *'Atou Ran' *'Sergei Chernov' *'Hidaka Takeshi' *'Shibaki Gekito' *'Michino Susumu' *'Johnny Autumn' *'Rokuro' *'Paladin' *'Gin 4' *'Shirorook' *'Hasayama' *'Haritachi' *'Bolt' *'Yotsui' *'Hawk' *'Military' *'Howling' *'Mizumori Tatsuya' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Kurimatsu Teppei' *'Nishigaki Mamoru' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Kurimatsu Teppei' *'Nishigaki Mamoru' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kurimatsu Teppei' *'Nishigaki Mamoru' Info During Season 1, Spinning Cut was primarily used to prevent the use of the technique Tri-Pegasus in the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu. It was overcome by The Phoenix, a technique that evolved from Tri-Pegasus. It appeared again when Nishigaki was a part of the Dark Emperors. He used it to stop The Phoenix and was successful. This move made its appearance once more in the third season, where Kurimatsu used it to block The Typhoon V3 during their post-graduation match. Usage The user's foot glows with the presence of blue energy. The user then leaps and does a roundhouse kick, making a wide wall of blue flames aiding the user to block an incoming shoot or the opposition. Slideshow Anime Spinning Cut IE 127 HQ 1.PNG Spinning Cut IE 127 HQ 2.PNG Spinning Cut IE 127 HQ 3.PNG Spinning Cut IE 127 HQ 4.PNG Spinning Cut IE 127 HQ 5.PNG Spinning Cut IE 127 HQ 6.PNG Spinning Cut IE 127 HQ 7.PNG Spinning Cut IE 127 HQ 8.PNG Spinning Cut IE 127 HQ 9.PNG Video Anime Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 See also *Volcano Cut *Demon Cut Category:Wind hissatsu Category:Shoot blocks